


You lied to me

by ssrhpurgatory



Series: Pre-canon ficlets and snippets [5]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: 90s at Goddard Futuristics, F/M, Ficlet, One-Shot, Pre-Canon, grudging admissions of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssrhpurgatory/pseuds/ssrhpurgatory
Summary: Rosemary has always been a liar. But there's one specific lie that Karl refuses to let her tell any more.(90s at Goddard fic, Terrible Hilbert Alias: Karl Kelley)
Relationships: Alexander Hilbert/Original Female Character
Series: Pre-canon ficlets and snippets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047574
Kudos: 1





	You lied to me

“You lied to me.”

Rosemary froze for an instant, then turned around and turned her fake corporate smile on Karl. “I’m always lying to you, so you’ll have to be a bit more specific than that, I’m afraid.”

He shook his head and smiled back at her, or what passed for a smile with him: a tiny twitch upwards at the corners of his mouth that made her pulse suddenly start racing.

She’d discarded this man long ago, but she hadn’t quite figured out how to get rid of the effect he had on her.

And he noticed, damn the man. His smile twitched a little wider, and he took her by the hand, and even though she knew better than to follow him, she did it anyway. In the middle of the company Christmas party, in front of half the company, no doubt with Carter’s watchful eye being drawn their way, Rosemary followed Karl Kelley out of the event room, down the hall, and into an empty office.

And he shut the door behind them and there, in the dark office, he took both of Rosemary’s hands in his own.

“You lied to me,” he said again, and all Rosemary could do was breathe and try not to cry as he bent down and kissed her gently on the mouth.

“Lying is all I have,” she said, her voice strangely creaky, once he’d pulled his face back from hers again.

“It is just the two of us here in the dark. If you cannot tell the truth now, when can you?”

“You won’t even give me this, will you? Not even this little bit of breathing room for the both of us to survive in.”

“I have given up on the idea that I might survive knowing you,” Karl said, his voice sounding just as choked with repressed tears as her own. “I need to know, Rosemary.”

Rosemary took a deep breath, then stepped towards Karl, sliding her hands around his waist, leaning her cheek against the front of his jacket. And then she said the words he’d said to her years before, words he’d given to her as a gift and that she’d thrown back in his face in the cruelest way possible, trying to hurt him so badly that he’d never even think about saying them to her again.

“I love you.”

His arms tightened around her, as if to keep her safe, but they both knew there was no safety here, not for feelings like this, not for either of them. Still…

“I love you,” he said in return.

And for a few moments longer, Rosemary let herself love him.

And for a few moments longer, Rosemary let him love her.


End file.
